the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Mason
Mason is an Assassin born and raised in New York City, Manhattan. His birth year is unknown but his age is estimate to be around 15 to 16 years old. Early Life Mason use to live in upper Manhattan with his mother and father and was born Johnathan Garcia, his last name was chosen to honor his grandfather from his mother's side, and to keep him safe if his parent's identities were ever found out. His father (Edward Miles) was an Assassin and his mother (Samantha Rodriguez) was also. His parents raised him to be ready to be for the day he joined the brotherhood, giving him loose lessons that helped shaped his character. When he was 6 years old his parents were murdered when Templars attacked his home, only he survived. Fearing being put into an orphanage, and confident in his ability to survive, Mason took off to Central Park where he lived for a few months on illegally hunting geese and stealing money to buy necessities. Mason was caught by an Assassin, Victor 'Foreman' Freeman, when he tried to pick pocket some of his money. Instead of punishing Mason, Victor adopted him and raised him in the classified Assassin branch in New York. Mason was raised as an Assassin ever since then and quickly became best friends with Cole, who Victor had also adopted into the brotherhood. Soon Mason and Cole quickly rose through the ranks, with the only thing stopping them from being Master Assassins being their age. They led their own team, comprised of Cole Phillups, Mason, Gianna Vespucci, May Carter, and Adrian Rodriguez (no relation to Mason's mother) and soon were heading the some of the most important missions given. They were favored by the Council and this made them the targets of Operation; Extrarium "Before we go into the fray, I want to tell you guys something about my past and why my name is Extrarium. During the Dark Years, the years in which all record of the events concerning the private Assassin branch I was in were all destroyed and kept classified, there was a Templar operation. This was called Operation; Extrarium. Extrarium is a latin term which means unrelated or outsider. Operation; Extrarium was a mission to get my best friend Cole to defect to the Templars. Me and him led the best squad in our whole branch and we were extremely close to the council that led it. The plan was to get Cole to defect, then kill me and the council, and then erase our branch from existence. The plan worked to an extent, he brought a whole army to our den which was an expansive underground system, and we basically had an entire war underground. He slaughtered everyone and killed the council, but as you can guess, he didn't kill me. My squad survived, and we were on our own. Cole had to pay for what he did, and the price was his life. I led my squad to the fort Cole had been using and... And everyone died except me. I had one final fight with Cole and he told me why he had done what he did. The Mentor leading our branch had a shard of Eden, and he was a Templar. He was working with my father who had defected to the Templars after I thought he died. They forced Cole to do everything against his will, and the only way to free Cole was to kill him... So I did. Then I killed my old Mentor, and then I killed my father. At the end of it all I was a changed person, and the only one left alive from the Dark Years. Everyone I knew had been killed. What do I have to thank for that? Operation; Extrarium. 'It's a long story, and I'll put up my journals every now and then so you can understand it fully, but I thought I should get it out there." - Mason, from ROME The Possession of Arrow Mason's father revealed himself as Edward Miles, an Templar disowned by the Miles family, who used Mason's mother to try to infiltrate the New York Assassin's branch. Mentor De Santos was another Templar posing as an Assassin who worked with Edward to get Operation; Extrarium started. Each died at the hands of Mason, for their treason, but foremost for their injustice to his bestfriend Cole, who was permanently and physically possessed by De Santos' shard of eden, which led to Mason having to kill Cole. In order to destroy De Santos' shard of eden, Mason had to bring an apple to an Precursor altar within the den which granted him temporary immunity the blast of energy generated by the shard's destruction. As a reminder of the cost of the mini war, a holograph of Ares used the altar combined with the apple to scar Mason's back with a symbol of inifinity, with a large triangle above and a wide triangle underneath. With everyone Mason knew dead at the hands of his friend Cole, and everything he worked for gone (rank and all) Mason went under ground for a while on a hiatus. When Mason gets a signal from the Assassin Order's international network, he decides to jump back into the fray and introduce himself. Since then he has been an active part of the Order and has took part in; *An expedition to Russia, to explore relics left by Rasputin *Securing New York from the No Hope/ Bomber threat *Working in DC to help find Rodolfo Cipriano (No Hope) *Stopping Luis De Los Perdidos' plans to acquire Edward Kenway's fortune and shard of Eden *Rescuing Arrow from her own possession and the Followers of Romulus *Helping to Recover a POE in Jerusalem ( Edward Miles was encountered) *Confronting Vigliante in New York *Reuniting with his old wolf and friend, Ahkilesh *Escaping his den where his father and Vigilante attacked with a handful of platoons of mercs *Helping a supply warehouse function properly again Skills * Mason is a master of combat, traveling the world while training under Victor 'Foreman' Freeman to learn different martial arts. He now has his own efficient and effective style unique to him but inspired by every martial art. He is also an expert weapons handler, knowing his way around firearms and carries his own custom designed knife. He favors his fists and hidden blades but has a soft spot for revolvers. * Mason is naturally charismatic and is an effective trainer. * Mason is a seasoned parkourist/freerunner/tracuer. * Mason is NO WHERE near a tech expert, he only has a very basic, fundamental knowledge of technology. * Mason is NOT an inventor or quarter master, he can repair but he can't create. * Mason is a great driver but NOT a great mechanic, sure he can change a tire but not beyond that. * Mason is a fast learner, but that DOESN'T mean he has an expansive knowledge. You have to teach him first. * Mason is ONLY decent at stealth but has keen senses. It's hard for even spiders to sneak up on him. * Mason, as of this point, has NOT mastered eagle vision. His concentration of first civilization DNA is too diluted to have keen eagle vision, so all humans emit only a white aura, enemy or foe. He can see golden auras from targets. * He's a good cook and survivalist. He knows how to make a bow from scratch in the wild. Notes *Mason started out as an alter ego, or a future goal for me to strive towards being for me when he was created. Mason's name was chosen randomly, but coincedently has a metaphoric meaning for me. Stone Masons created, and in a way, Mason existing as a character created my personality. Mason molded me. ~Jon *Mason started out as a fan fiction character and was originally in a more outlandish story. It featured him going on an adventure across the country to find a rogue who was attacking both Assassin's and Templars. The rogue would be revealed to be Mason's father, who at some point would request Mason to kill him so Mason could realize the true price of staying loyal to either cause. At the end of the story, Mason would go rogue himself. This plot is not going to be implemented, so no spoilers have been had. *Mason has a berzerker rage inside of him that is hard to unleash. When it had been unleashed before, Mason was witnessed cutting off the enemies' and mutilating their bodies. He also has been seen torturing enemies to death and then running off to a safe location where he blacks out. Mason reports not remembering large amounts of time when he's in this sort of rage. *Mason has had two love interests so far. His first one was killed under his command and he had a hard time displaying affection to anyone afterwards until he warmed up to Daniella, who was murdered by Vigilante. *Mason has logged in over 600 hours in Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and has skipped workout sessions to play, but will never admit it. Category:Assassin Members Category:Assassins